124160-remove-ref-from-crafting
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't confirm this. I need Fusions, but get them very rare. Logics on the other side are stacking high in bags, because they drop so often.... | |} ---- Eldan signs drop off of mobs lvl 46+. Logics drop from robots, hookfoots, spiders, fraz, frizlets, augmented skeletal mobs, and logic elementals. And I believe those energy worms in the spire(or are those fusion?). There may be more, but those are the ones I know of :P RNG sucks sometimes though | |} ---- Yes,when the price of these mats renders my proffession completely useless. As a Tech what I bring in the equation is some of the mats and crafting the item. I have no problem in paying other proffessions for the mats that they provide. But when the price of the non Tech mats exceeds the price of the end product by that much and the market is being manipulated in such a way,then the economy is not working. It makes no sence that the end product of the craft costs less than the sum of it's mats cost.I don't believe the sellers are posting r.e.f at this price because they lose money.They just have easy and direct access to the mats,and they don't depend on buying these mats from the TP. The purpose of this item,creating dependancies between the trades and creating a healthy economy has been defeated. As it is now,if you are a Tech you will either roll alts and get the rest of the mats on your own or you will enjoy the @ss grabin' in the TP. I just hope they see their mistake and itervene soon because what we are talking about here is not some fluff item,but the ability to control your gear set up at max level. It's shit like this that turns players off the game. | |} ---- It's the same for things like the Adventus weapons, I don't really get it either. People must be selling at huge losses on these things. Unless of course they are managing to source the mats cheaper than average. | |} ---- Exactly this, we sort of "source" the mats cheaper then the AH. | |} ---- I'm on Entity-NA PvE server, I don't know what the EU or PvP server prices are. They're either farming the raw mats for the Accelerons themselves, or they are buying the raw mats to make the Accelerons. Looking at the prices of the Accelerons on the CX, I can't imagine buying them already made when the raw mats are cheaper to buy/easy to find. All the Accelerons need 2 Eldan Fusion each, and 5 each of their respective elements. On my server, the most expensive Eldan Element sign to buy is Earth, it's usually between 35-40g each. The others are less than 5g each. The Eldan Fusion is usually around 20g each. Considering that, I'd think a smart WS would have Corium Specialization so they're using just 2 Coriums instead of 4 :P The Phage Clusters are between 1.5-3p each. I'm seeing Archivos Weapons on the AH right now for Buy Out prices between 32p and 50p. | |} ---- Seeing them in EU much cheaper than that. (Unless I'm mistaken...more like 20p) Yes people have the specialisation, they also have alts or guildies to craft the accelerons but the raw mats are seriously expensive from what I remember. That's why I can only see them having Buy orders in place and less informed people just go and flog their stuff to them at rip off prices! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Eldan signs go at few plats a piece. Simply because only a few people are actually farming them actively. I know I do, and can get around 10/h of my element of choosing. So yes I will sell them expensive. | |} ---- Holy cow O.O Well, if people are willing to pay for convenience, make Chua rich :D Me, I'm not willing to pay, I will waste my time farming :P | |} ---- If you are looking at this for gearing then you should just queue for Dungeons and get carried through as a DPS because a lot of people running them are outgearing them and you don't need to do much at times and all the loot is yours! If you're looking at it from an economy perspective then it's completely different.. | |} ---- ---- ----